Total Drama Island (season 8)
see: Total Drama Island (TV Series) Wiki Total Drama Island (sometimes shortened to TDI) is a Worldwide reality television series which premiered in U.S and Romania on FOX on September 25, 2008. The first season of the Total Drama series has 240 episodes, each 60 minutes in duration with a special 30 minute episode at the end. The season is mostly a parody of the series, Survivor which consists of twenty-eight campers in an elimination-based competition. On the FOX airing in the United States, some content has been removed from the episodes by censors in order to keep the rating open to a younger audience; for example, putting in words instead of long bleeps, for the episodes "That's Off the Chain" and "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon". Total Drama Island sets in a titular reality show that follows the competition of twenty-two teens at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in competitions to avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant will win C$100,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the twenty-two teen campers are placed into two groups of eleven, the "Screaming Gophers" and the "Killer Bass". In each episode, the teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers, which will take them away from the island and they will "never, never, never, ever, ever, ever, come back, ever" according to Chris (this was proved a lie in "No Pain, No Game", when he brought Eva and Izzy back into the game). About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continued on until two players remains on the island. These two players, Gwen and Owen, were then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, Owen wins the competition, while Gwen ends up being the runner-up. Total Drama Island is a parody of the reality show Survivor. Host Chris McLean is very similar to Survivor host Jeff Probst. Contestants On 17th of July 2014 the producers of the show will announce who will compete in the 8th season of the TDI. *Eva's one point has recived by Sakura Bonga from Angola because won the televoting that week. *Derek's 5 points has recived by Caroline Vladislavque from Mali because she won the televoting that week. *Caroline's 30 points has recived by Denisse Volk from Austria because she won the televoting that week. *Aabir's 36 points has recived by Sakura Bonga from Angola because she won the televoting that week. *Sonia's 27 points has recived by Andrea Raposini from Italy because he won the televoting that week. *Tim's 31 points has recived by Amir Farrokhzad from Iran because he won the televoting that week. *Christian's 62 points has recived by Aada Haanpää from Finland because she won the televoting that week. Week 1 (25 July) *Musical guest: Alex Martin ("Rise Like a Phoenix", "Heartbeat", "Mini World", "Say Something") Nominees Final showdown details Week 2 (1 August) *Musical guest: Beyonce ("Pretty Hurts", "Halo") Nominees Final showdown details Week 3 (8 August) *Musical guest: Sia ("Chandelier") Nominees Final showdown details Week 4 (15 August) *Musical guest: Mariah Carey ("When You Believe") Nominees Final showdown details Week 5 (22 August) *Musical guest: Adele ("Turning Tables") Nominees Final showdown details Week 6 (29 August) *Musical guest: 50 Shades of Gray ("Crazy in Love") Nominees Final showdown details Week 7 (5 September) *Musical guest: Jessie J ("Wild") Nominees Final showdown details Week 8 (12 September) *Musical guest: Ariana Grande ("Problem") Nominees Final showdown details Week 9 (19 September) *Musical guest: - Nominees Final showdown details Week 10 (26 September) *Musical guest: Christina Grimmie ("With Love") Nominees Final showdown details Week 11 (3 October) *Musical guest: Jessie J ("Burning Up") Nominees Final showdown details Week 12 (10 October) *Musical guest: Christina Perri ("A Thousand Years") Nominees Final showdown details Audition Was held toghether with the summer special show. Ratings Worldwide